


The Ninja's Secret Affairs

by DarkHPworld



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Cheating, Embedded Images, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: In the land of the Hidden Leaf not everything is what they seem.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikamaru/Yuuhi Kurenai, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 106





	1. Naruto X Sarada

Naruto didn't meant to on cheat on Hinata. He loved Hinata and he would never marry another woman in his life but when the young sixteen year old Sarada came up to him offering herself up for his taking, Naruto wasn't able to help himself.

"I'm in love with you Hokage sama since I was young!" Sarada said that night

"I know you're already married but I'd like to give myself to you!" Sarada added as she lifted her skirt and presented her young shaved pussy to Naruto

"I'll be your secret mistress. You can use me anytime" Sarada added.

Naruto couldn't take his eyes off of Sarada's young pussy. His cock instantly hardens at that thought of shoving his dick inside that young cunt. 

Sarada saw that tent in Naruto's pants and instantly went between his legs. 

Naruto tried to protest but when Sarada squeeze his member, Naruto could only groaned in arousal. 

"Let me take care of you Hokage sama" was all Sarada said as she fish out his cock and put it in her mouth. 

All sensible reasons left Naruto's brain as he let himself enjoy the feeling of a hot wet mouth swallowing his cock. He let Sarada lick his length and deepthroat it. Naruto almost cum when his cock hit the back of Sarada's throat.

Naruto watched with heated eyes as Sarada lick and suck his cock expertly. 

"Look at me.." Naruto ordered Sarada as he removed her glasses.

Sarada's look back at Naruto as she continue bobbing her head. She felt excited and aroused. Finally her dream of being with Hokage sama is happening. She had practice many times in her room with all the ways to pleasure a man and now she had the opportunity to apply it to the man she loves. 

"Hmm your cock is hard Hokage sama please put it inside my pussy" Sarada moan as she tries to led Naruto into fucking her. 

"I will not so make a good work on my cock so you can taste my cum" Naruto said with finality 

Sarada felt a pang but immediately work on Naruto's cock. She knew having the Hokage's to screw would be hard work so she content herself with just sucking his cock. 

Within minutes Naruto releases ropes of cum inside her mouth. Sarada almost choked but she kept her mouth on his cock drinking all his cum. 

Starting from that night, Sarada was constantly between the Hokage's legs. Everytime Shikamaru would leave Naruto's office, within minutes Sarada would go inside Naruto's office locking the door

* * *

Its been months since Sarada started sucking the Hokage's cock every night and everytime she sucks Naruto's cock she plays with her pussy. One day Naruto got curious and asked her to play with herself naked while he watched her. 

It was so erotic for Sarada as she plays with herself while Naruto was watching. He would watched her fuck her pussy with her fingers or any thing available with them and watch her cum. Sarada put on the best show for Naruto. 

One day when she was playing with herself with on top of Naruto's desk. Naruto suddenly stop her. Sarada thought something was wrong but when Naruto spread her legs and inhale her scent , her pussy gush in anticipation.

Sarada moan loudly when Naruto's tongue touch her pussy. She almost cum right there and there. 

Right after he made her cum, Naruto stand up and started positioning his cock at Sarada's entrance. 

"Yes! Fuck me with your cock Hokage Sama!" 

She was delirious with joy as Naruto slowly push inside her. 

"No other cocks will fuck you like I do" Naruto whispered in her ears. 

Sarada shuddered before she felt Naruto push all his length inside her. 

Naruto started fucking her hard and fast. His table rattle at the intensity of his thrust.

Sarada was left open mouth as Naruto fuck her raw. He didn't stop fucking her until morning. He would only stop to cum inside her and fill her with his cum before thrusting again. 

That night started their sordid love affair. Naruto had stopped pretending that he doesn't want the young Sarada and Sarada had let Naruto use her body anytime he wanted. 

Naruto had also hired her as her personal medic ninja everytime he would visit other villages.

At night she would sneak into the Hokage's room and they would fuck wantonly until they couldn't anymore. 

* * *

When Sarada turned 23 she started dating Boruto with Naruto's permission. Everytime she would sleep over Boruto's house, both she and Naruto would sneaked out when everyone's sleeping.

Sarada would cast genjutsu on Hinata, Boruto and Himawari to made sure they never wake up while they were fucking.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Naruto! Fuck me!" Sarada moan wantonly as Naruto pounded into her. 

They were fucking at Naruto and Hinata's bedroom while Hinata was sleeping and under Sarada's genjutsu. This is one of Sarada's favorite moments when Naruto would fuck her beside his wife Hinata. 

She was currently on the edge of the bed in all fours as Naruto fuck her like an animal. She suspected it was also due to the lust of the nine tails inside himd but Sarada didn't mind. 

"Oh! Yes!" Sarada moan when Naruto hit her cervix. 

"Yes! Fill me up with your cock!" Sarada moan loudly as Naruto fuck her hard.

She looked at the sleeping form of Hinata and smiled as Naruto continue to fuck her. 

"No one could ever satisfy you like I do" she whispered seductively at Naruto's ear. 

Naruto looked at her before capturing her lips. Their tongue fight for dominance until Naruto wins. He always wins. 

"Your the best pussy for me" Naruto said before spilling his seed deep inside her mistress.

Sarada milked every drop of Naruto's semen. She wants everything inside her. She wants Naruto's baby inside her. 

Naruto withdrew his cock and sat next at the bed. With his cock still hard, he called for Sarada's pussy again.

"Ride my cock" ordered Naruto and Sarada didn't hesitate to follow. 

She slowly sank at Naruto's cock moaning loudly as she was penetrated by his huge cock. 

"Oh! Your cock feels amazing Naruto!" Sarada moan as she kiss her lover. 

The two kiss for a few minutes before Sarada started moving. Sarada started slow but soon started riding Naruto's cock hard. 

His cock has that effect on her. She looses her mind everytime Naruto is inside her and that the only thing in her mind is being filled with Naruto's cum. 

Soon he made Naruto cum filling her again with his seed.

"So full! So full with your cum Naruto!" she said in delirious as she felt some of Naruto's cum leaking from her pussy.

Within a few months of dating Boruto, Sarada became pregnant of Naruto's child.

Of course everyone on the village thought it was Boruto's but Sarada was more than happy to marry Boruto if it means living in the same house with Naruto. 


	2. Shikamaru X Kurenai

It's always been part of his day. Even when he was still single. Shikamaru would come by Kurenai's house and spend one to two hours with her, fucking her. 

"fuck! Oh yes! Harder!" Kurenai moan as Shikamaru pounded on her. 

"I'm cumming! " Shikamaru gripped Kurenai's hips as he thrust his cock even harder. 

"Oh yes! Fuck! I'm cumming too!" Kurenai gasped and soon her walls was clenching on Shikamaru's hard cock. 

"Shit!" was all Shikamaru said as he exploded inside Kurenai.

Kurenai slumped on the mattress as she let Shikamaru fill her with his cum. Her pussy milked every drop of his cum.

When Shikamaru slumped beside her as he pulled his cock out from her pussy. 

Still hard, Kurenai licked her lips before getting up and straddling Shikamaru. She rub her wet folds at Shikamaru's hard length making them both moan. 

"wait.. Isn't Mirai coming home" Shikamaru said as he tried to stop Kurenai.

"Hmm, she's on a mission for two days.. " Kurenai said as she grabbed Shikamaru's cock and rub it's head to her opening.

"You can stay the night if you like I heard Temari and Shikadai is at Suna" Kurenai said before slowly sinking at Shikamaru cock. 

Shikamaru watched as Kurenai expertly ride him. His hands reach for her plump breast as she moaned at his touch. 

Shikamaru ended up spending the night with Kurenai's house only leaving when he has to go to work. It has been a those few rare occurrence when both their family is out of town at the same time and they can spend the night with just the two of them. 

Their affair started when his Sensei Asuma died. Kurenai was devastated. She was the one who initiated it first. That night when Shikamaru came by to check on her , she kissed her suddenly. Shikamaru was so shocked it didn't even register that Kurenai was straddling him on his lap. 

He tried to stop her first, out of respect for his Asuma sensei but when Kurenai cried and said she felt so alone and she missed Asuma, Shikamaru gave in. He let her kissed him as she felt his body. He let her fuck him on that sofa riding him with need. 

Starting that night, Shikamaru frequent Kurenai's house. They would engage in heated sex for hours until they are both tired.

When Kurenai's pregnancy started showing, they became more careful and discreet. They didn't want anyone creating rumors and questioning the paternity of Kurenai's baby.

When Shikamaru started dating Temari, he thought everything would stop but Kurenai pleaded to continue their affair. Even though Shikamaru felt guilty, he knew inside, he can't stop their affair. It has become part of him. 

At the day of Shikamaru and Temari's wedding, Kurenai was there with the groom having a quick fuck before she let her lover got married. 

"We don't have much time" Shikamaru said before bending Kurenai's body over the sink and spreading her legs apart. He hiked up her dress before pushing her tong to the side.

In one quick motion, Shikamaru push all his length inside Kurenai's hot waiting pussy. He started fucking her fast wanting to fill her up before the ceremony.

Kurenai tried her best to suppress her moans as Shikamaru fuck her raw.

The thought of them being caught by their friends make the two of them hornier.

Shikamaru unbutton Kurenai dress revealing her large breasts He watch Kurenai's reflection on the mirror. Her mouth was open as her breasts move the same time as his thrusts. As he felt the tightening of his balls he grabbed Kurenai's head and smash his lips to hers blocking their combined moans as both of them cum at the same time. 

After a few hours, Shikamaru is in front of the aisle marrying Temari as Kurenai watched with her pussy filled with Shikamaru's cum. 


	3. Hinata X Boruto

It is Saturday and Naruto is buried at work. For the past few months, Naruto have been busy with work that he only comes home late at night and only had a day off every Sunday. 

Hinata didn't mind though especially since she is currently enjoying her son's cock on her pussy.

"Oh yes! Boruto! Fuck Mommy's pussy!" Hinata said as she encouraged his son to fuck her harder.

They were both naked at the guest room enjoying their afternoon alone time. 

"okasan! I'm cumming! I'm cumming in your pussy!" Boruto panted as he could felt himself release ropes of cum inside his mother. 

"oh yes! Boruto! Fill your okasan with your cum!" Hinata said as she followed her son. Her pussy clenched against Boruto's almost developed cock. 

Boruto groaned as he felt the tight walls of her mother squeezing his cock. He couldn't help himself as he pushed his mother on her stomach and started thrusting again.

Hinata still filled with Boruto's cum started panting again as Boruto pounded on her from behind. 

The smell of sex and slapping noises filled the room as mother and son fuck like rabbits.

* * *

It all started when Boruto approached her when she was alone in her bedroom. It has been months since Naruto had made love to her or even touch her. Hinata has been lonely and was only getting by using her secret toys and sometimes her fingers.

Little did she know Boruto has always been watching her. From the day, she forgot to lock the door of her room up to him sneaking out to watch her masturbate. 

One day, Hinata was in her room naked and enjoying the vibrator inside her pussy when she didn't realize that Boruto came home from the academy.

Boruto slowly peak inside her mother's room and watched as she squeezed her huge breasts and started arching her back. 

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" Hinata moan with her eyes close imagining Naruto fucking her. "Yes fuck me! Fuck me Naruto!"

Wheher it was due to his lust or anything else, Boruto heard his name from his mother's lustful moans. 

His cock went impossibly hard and like he was in a trance he decided to join his mother. He removed all his clothing before walking towards the bed. 

Seeing his mother's naked body push Boruto even more. He quickly removed the vibrator inside Hinata's pussy and replaced it with his cock. 

Hinata immediately open her eyes and saw her son on top of her. 

"Boruto!" 

Hinata's protest was stopped when Boruto suddenly thrust his cock hard inside her. 

Hinata automatically moan at the feeling of a real cock inside her. She tried to push Boruto away but her cunt only clenched Boruto's cock harder. 

"Boruto! This... This is..wrong!" Hinata panted as Boruto continue to thrust into her. 

"No!... This.. This feels good okasan!" Boruto said as he grabbed one of Hinata's breast. 

"it feels so good inside you!" Boruto said as he started playing with Hinata's breasts.

"my cock feels better than the vibrator okasan!" Boruto said

"I can make you feel good okasan!" Boruto said before he continue to fuck mother. 

Hinata's resolve vanished when she heard Boruto scream and she felt her son's cum inside her. 

Hinata almost forgot the feeling of being with a man and saw her son for the first time. A man who is willing to satisfy her and make love to her. 

She grabbed her son's hips and pulled him even deeper inside her. 

"I want you to give okasan all your cum Boruto" she whispered in his ears as Boruto continue to spurt ropes of cum inside her cunt. 

Hinata milked everyday drop of cum from his son and when Boruto was too tired to move.

She lay him down the bed and grab his cock. She started pumping his cock back to hardness before straddling him and slowly sinking into his cock. 

Hinata started bouncing on his son's cock making him groaned in appreciation.

"Now Boruto let okasan cum in your cock" Hinata said before starting ride his son. 

Boruto only lay there with his eyes closed as his mother ride his cock into oblivion. 

He heard her mother moan and say filthy things as she bounce on his cock. 

He open his eyes and watch mesmerized at her mother's body. She was still riding him with her hands on her breasts squeezing it and her mouth open. 

Within a few minutes, Boruto felt Hinata's walls clenching his cock. He watched as her mother throw her head as her juices flooded him. 

It was too much for Boruto and he soon followed his mother filling her up again with is cum. 

They only stopped fucking each other when it's time to make dinner and even when they were eating with Himawari, Hinata's hands wander at Boruto's crotch.

Right after Himawari was put to bed, Hinata went to Boruto's room to continue there fucking. After that night Hinata didn't wait for Naruto anymore. Boruto is always around for her and her needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images and gifs are not mine. Credits to owners of these images and gifs.


End file.
